Дак
|солнца=1: Дака |позиция= |луны=1 |коорд= |дистанция= |длительность дня=21 стандартный час |длительность года=398 местный день |класс=Океаническая |диаметр=11030 км |атмосфера=Пригодная для дыхания |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Океаны *Рифы *Острова |вода=ок. 100% |интерес=*Ки-Пиру *База Пискес *Хикахи *Оротору Г'ам *Верфи Мон-Каламари *Луг водорослей *Разлом Алопия *Острова Хауака *Острова Мкбуто *Лес морских водорослей *Долина гигантских устриц *Морские горы *12-й командный центр куарренов *Расщелина Мурул Wanted by Cracken}}}} *Разлом Рако |расы=*Мон-каламари *Куаррены *Кракана *Морской слизняк *Хоарн *Светящаяся рыба *Моаппа *Мель знаний *Китодоны *Амфи-гидры |другие расы= |язык=*Монкаламарский *Куарренский язык *Основной |правительство=Совет представителей |население=27,5 миллиарда (49% куоррены, 46% мон-каламари, 4% люди, 1% прочие) |города=*Корал-Сити и Фоамвандер-Сити (столицы) *Корал-Дептс-Сити *Город-купол Аквариус *Вайлдвота-Сити *Кристал-Риф *Риф-Хоум-Сити *Хеуркеа *Моржанссик *Сар-Галва |импорт=*Продовольствие *Медицинские препараты *Техника |экспорт=*Морепродукты *Высокие технологии *Звёздные корабли *Вооружение |принадлежность=*Монкаламарский совет *Галактическая Республика *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Новая Галактическая Империя *Осколок Галактического Альянса }} 'Дак', как её называют на монкаламарском, куорренском и основном — планета в Каламарской системе Каламарского сектора Внешнего Кольца. Она также известна как 'Мон-Каламари''' или просто Каламари. На планете обитали несколько разумных рас: мон-каламари, куаррены, моаппа, амфи-гидры и китодоны. Название Мон-Каламари дали планете люди из Галактической Республики, открывшие её для остальной галактики. Местные расы называли её Дак. Из космоса планета выглядит как сияющий голубовато-белый шар благодаря покрывающему всю её поверхность океану. Население планеты достигало 27,5 миллиарда. Вдоль всей орбиты располагались огромные Монкаламарские верфи. Описание thumb|left|200px|Город на Даке Водная планета во Внешнем кольце, Дак выглядела из космоса голубовато-белым шаром. Города на планете, такие как Нью-Корал Сити, были основаны на поверхности воды. Сразу две разумные расы — Мон-каламари и Куаррены жили на Даке, из-за чего часто в результате имели разногласия. Верфи Мон-каламари были очень важной частью экономики планеты. Появления *''The Admiral's List: Jimas Veltraa Memorial Edition'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Star'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Примечания Внешние ссылки * Категория:Водные планеты Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты ассоциированные с Сепаратистами Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты по алфавиту de:Dac en:Dac es:Mon Calamari (planeta) fr:Mon Calamari it:Mon Calamari (Pianeta) ja:ダック hu:Dac nl:Dac pl:Kalamar fi:Mon Calamari